George O'Malley
“Well, Dr. Bailey did save your life today. A black woman saved your life, at a great personal cost. So maybe next time you’re looking at your tattoo and you’re thinking how much better all these white guys are better than everyone else. You might wanna think about that. Cause between you and me, if I had been alone in that O.R., you would probably be dead right now. And since we are sharing belief systems, I believe that if you were dead, the world would be a better place.” - George O'Malley (S4E10) George O' Malley was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. He had a rough start as an inter but turned into a skilled surgeon. He was married to Callie Torres but got divorced becuase he cheated on her with Izzie. He died because he saved a girl's life by jumping in front of the bus that almost hit her. History Early Life He went to medical school at the School of Medicine at Oregon Health & Science University. Heart in the Elevator George was an intern, he and Alex were treating a patient. They were in the elevator with him and it broke down. Burke squeezed some supplies through the elevator so they could perform the surgery and talked George through the steps. Alex was to scared to perform the surgery in the elevator. George successfully completed the procedure in the elevator and saved the patient's life. Relationship with Callie They got married in Vegas. Izzie thought that they were making a mistake. Callie was suspicious of George and Izzie's friendship and told George that she thought Izzie was in love with him. George went to see Izzie and got very drunk and slept together. George realized he was in love with Izzie, not Callie. Callie suspected George was having an affair and both Mark and Addison encouraged Callie to act on her suspicions. Later, George told Callie that he slept with Izzie. Death After he joined the army to be a trauma surgeon, George jumped in front of a bus to save a woman's life. No one knew who he was because he was unrecognizable until Meredith went into check on "John Doe". George took her hand and traced '007'. Meredith quickly figured out that it was George. Many people didn't believe that it was George because there was no proof that he really did trace 007. Callie Torres remembered that George had a birthmark on his hand that looked like Texas, so she went to check and found his birthmark on his hand. His brain swelled during surgery and he was ultimately declared brain dead. Personality George is kind to all the patients he meets and helps. He is caring and will put peoples need before his own. He is driven, even if he makes mistakes, he will go above and beyond on patient care. He is very loyal to his friends, even if they hurt him, he will still be there for them. He was there for Izzy, when she was donating bone marrow to her daughter who had cancer.